


blushing all over

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Cunnilingus, Day 11. blush, Established westenray, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 11.blush of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Femslash February





	blushing all over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 11.blush of Femslash February 2020.

Lucy loves making Mina blush, as it makes her look so pretty, so absolutely adorable and – Lucy dares say so in her thoughts – utterly delectable.

And she dares think as she does without restraint, especially in view of where she currently is and what she is doing in this moment in order to make Min blush all the way down between her breasts, which are heaving with her stuttering breath. Grinning in delight, Lucy bites down delicately into the juncture of Mina’s thigh and groin, where an artery throbs, tantalizing and filled with the very essence of Mina’s life, which is all but flirting with her along Mina’s broken sighs.

There is a blush, of a sort, here, where Lucy’s hand cups Mina’s sex, holding her without opening her, not yet, not yet, just gently pressing as she drinks, slow and taking her time, as Mina moans, finding her own pleasure in Lucy’s bite.

She drinks her allowed fill, a sip and no more, for if she drinks Mina dry, there will be no lovely blush, nor Mina herself to drink of, to love. And the time has not come for Mina to join her in death, to see what is beyond, to be like Lucy. To not blush and be pale as moonlight, which would not do.

Lucy sighs and observes as she withdraws, licking her lips for every stray drop of blood, watching at the twin pinpricks of her bloody kiss which will fade soon enough by virtue of some vampiric trick she doesn’t know she’s not even aware how she’s performing, yet they still show clear against Mina’s lovely flushed skin.

She lets her eyes wander as she shifts, almost predatory, her eye on a new goal.

To her keen eye it seems as if Mina blushes all over, even when she doesn’t, most likely, it is simply the flush of her blood, pulsing through her veins and arteries which Lucy sees.

But there is a blush between Mina’s legs, where blood has pooled and where Mina has grown wet and wanting for her, throbbing, wanton.

‘Lucy…’ Mina gasps, almost as in prayer, as Lucy lays herself down and settles, putting her mouth where it’s needed, gentle yet firm, teasing yet determined.

She tastes the wetness between Mina’s legs where her flesh is engorged and pulsing with blood, where her instinct would have her bite regardless of how much it would hurt Mina, but where her deeper instincts, her still mortal desires, would and do have her licking tenderly, gently, passionately, making Mina feel nothing put pleasure.

Mina peaks once, twice, thrice, trembling and gasping, but never shifting away, merely pushing against Lucy’s mouth, seeking more, needing more. She is now really blushing all over, such a lovely hue, heightened by Lucy’s now keener perception, and Mina’s heartbeat is thundering in Lucy’s ears so loud it drowns out even whatever words Mina might utter.

This is Lucy’s pleasure now, here between Mina’s legs, in the sight of her blushing, the sight of her come undone, trusting Lucy not to give in to the hunger in her that would have her string Mina along and then…

But she will not, because she is stronger than that and Mina means more to her than anything, even her own existence.

She’ll have her blushes for as long as she can and then they’ll see.


End file.
